Genus and species: Rosa hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACbeauxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant named xe2x80x98JACbeauxe2x80x99 of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACjem,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,001, with the variety xe2x80x98JACdew,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,122.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the compact habit, profuse blooming and good disease resistance of the female parent combined with good disease resistance and well branched habit of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Constant flowering during the growing season;
2. Resistant to powdery mildew and rust;
3. Compact, well-branched plant habit;
4. Deep maroon colored new foliage that turns dark green; and
5. Flowers produced in trusses of 3 to 5.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98JACbeauxe2x80x99 is different in flower color to both parents, xe2x80x98JACjemxe2x80x99 having medium yellow flowers, xe2x80x98JACdewxe2x80x99 having orange-red flowers.
xe2x80x98JACbeauxe2x80x99 has a unique cream colored bud opening to an ivory or near white flower with a yellow base making this rose unlike any other. It is more compact than xe2x80x98KORbinxe2x80x99 (not patented) and more cream colored than xe2x80x98JACare,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,515), the two closest varieties.